Jaded
by Azarya
Summary: A T+E fic that's based on the video/song 'Jaded' by Aerosmith. ^_^ Enjoy!


****

Jaded 

This fic is based on the video for Aerosmith's song, 'Jaded'. I do not own the song or the characters I used. Enjoy the fic!

~*~*~

Eriol Hiiragizawa stood at the window overlooking the ocean. He pressed his hands against the cool glass that was clouded with moisture from the rain. He watched as the rain splattered against the window an gave a soft sigh, his face emotionless. Slowly, he withdrew his hands from the window and gazed blankly at the two handprints as the dripped, heavy with moisture. He turned form the window and wandered out of the room and down the hall.

He wandered in and out of various rooms, landing up in the large library that was in the center of his large mansion. There were no sounds of Nakuru or Spinel fighting. 'They must be out or in separate parts of the house he thought.' He thought about where they might be but the thought soon slipped from his mind leaving his mind blank.

Pulling different books off the shelves and didn't help his mood. He soon found a book with a heavy, dusty cover and began to idly flip through the old pages. Soon finding this not to his liking, he left the library, pushing the heavy doors open to the long, empty hall.

Nothing caused him much joy. He had everything he could ever want and yet he had no one to love. He had lost almost all of his emotions. It was as if they were bottled up inside of him and couldn't escape. Nothing would please him. He continued to walk around the house, wandering into rooms and finding nothing to his interest. He soon made his way to the bathroom. He stopped at the entrance and gazed blankly inside.

'Nakuru left the shower on' He thought and turned the faucet off. He turned to the full-length mirror that was fogged with moisture from the heat. He slowly drew two lines across the wet glass. The lines slowly began to drip and as he gazed into the mirror, it seemed as if he were crying. He dropped to his knees in front of the mirror and watched as the mirror slowly cleared itself and then quickly clouded up again

A familiar aura began to flow through the room as the mirror clouded over, the words 'what Do You Want?' appeared. Eriol waited until the mirror cleared and fogged up again to write the reply 'To Feel'. The aura then left the room. Eriol stood slowly and left for the study.

"Konnichiwa Eriol-kun!" Came Nakuru's high-pitched voice as she entered the study. She gazed blankly at Eriol before lighting up with a smile. "Why are you so glum? Cheer up!" Eriol's expression didn't change. Nakuru's smile quickly faded and she stepped forward to his side. "What's wrong, Master?" She asked a semi-concerned look upon her face.

Eriol slowly stood then ran clumsily back to the bathroom, Nakuru's word echoing in his head. "Eriol-kun?" Called Nakuru. She sighed and turned the TV on. Eriol raced back to the bathroom and fell once again to his knees. The aura flowed back into the room and clouded up the clear mirror. The words 'Find... The Forest' flooded up the mirror. Eriol's eyes widened slightly and a faint memory returned to his head. He ran back to the library, obeying the aura and pushed open the heavy doors, falling with a soft thud in side.

He pulled out the book he had been flipping through earlier. He tossed the book to the center of the floor and a cool breeze suddenly burst through the window and flipped the pages of the book quickly the images created an animation. He watched as the images showed a man racing through his house to a series of stairs. Memories began to return to Eriol and he dropped the book. It landed with a heavy thud on the floor as Eriol ran again through the house. 

He rounded many corners his feet clumsily sliding on the polished floor. He approached one set of stairs after another but slide into a wall before climbing the last series. He slowly pushed himself up, slightly Confused. He tried his best to remember a lost memory. A picture of something that he was missing.

He followed the last series of stairs and soon found an old creaking set of stairs that were entangled with green vines and creeping roots. The smell of a forest after a fresh rain flooded his nostrils and he inhaled the scent deeply, a picture forming in his head of the place he longed to be. He burst through a latched door in the ceiling after racing up the stairs. Something seemed to blind him. He raised his hands to shield his eyes.

A brilliant light followed by many shades of green flashed through Eriol's eyes as a lush forest formed before him. It was the forest from the book. Many butterflies took flight creating a long ribbon in the sky. The air was heavy with morning dew. He looked around in wonder as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He raised a hand to his cheek and felt the small droplet of moisture as it rolled down his cheek. He was in disbelief. He slowly smiled as a rainbow stretched across the sky.

Something caught the corner of his eye. A woman of his age raced across the field through the long grass, her raven blue hair flowing freely behind her. She released a giggle, capturing Eriol's attention. She laughed and Eriol raced after her, calling softly "Wait!"

The woman stopped, the long raven blue strands, which curled lusciously at the bottom bounced playfully as she stood to face him. "What is your name?" She asked, her voice flowing in a singsong tune.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." He answered in a low voice. "And yours?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji" She answered, her singsong tone continuing, bouncing on every syllable. She spun in a circle, her skirt shimmering with dew. Eriol studied her as she stood in front of him. 'She's certainly full of energy.' He thought. Her waist length hair shimmered like her blue skirt. Her shirt was a similar colour to her skirt and was formed similar to a butterfly with its wings wrapping around her torso. He was unsure if it had a back to it because of her hair. Her eyes were something else and they were what seemed to capture his attention the most besides her hair. They were a gorgeous mix of deep blue and purple resulting in an amethyst colour. They sparkled as they gazed into his own. She seemed to be a butterfly. She had the air of one, full of energy and sparkling with beauty and colour. Her hair had pieces pulled back into a mass of curls at the back of her head and was pined with tiny, life-like butterfly clips and real violets.

"Are you an angel?" He asked in awe.

"No I'm not, but I could be. Does it matter if I'm not?"

"N.. n.. no" Eriol stammered. A small blush spread across his face for the first time in a long while. "I was just wondering if you could be the angel that could help me."

"I'm sure I could help you." She said her voice becoming more loving and sweet. "What do you need?"

"I need someone to love me so I don't lose my ability to love people...."

"Well that's easy enough solved" She said and rushed to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and snuggled her head into his chest.

Eriol nearly jumped in surprise. "Daidouji-san!?" He said in surprise.

"What, Eriol?" She asked, her irresistible eyes staring in to his deep sea blue ones. His heart melted and gave way. 

"Nothing Tomoyo. Absolutely nothing." He hugged her back as they stood in the lush forest. Butterflies flew them as the air shimmered with life and love. 

~*~*~

"Honey... Honey.. Wake up" came a soft kind voice. Eriol's eyes flashed open and he sat up, confused. A cool sweat was beading on his forehead as he tried frantically to catch his breath.

"What Tomoyo?" He asked once he had caught his breath. He sat upright and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand to stop the swirling of the room.

"You were having that nightmare again weren't you?" She asked propping herself up with a pillow and tossing her long dark hair back and away from her face.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a nightmare this time. It had a happy ending." He blinked his eyes trying to get them to focus without the help of his glasses.

"Tell me about it again, Eriol." Tomoyo said. Sleepily, she stretched out and snuggled her head back into the pillow. Eriol sighed and gazed up at the ceiling, straightening out his thoughts.

"Well this time..." He began but he was cut short. He looked at Tomoyo to find her asleep, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath. He smiled lovingly at her and sighed. He ran his hand over her, feeling her aura pulse gently. He returned his gaze back the ceiling and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~

By Azarya 

Comments are appreciated! aquacrystal_00@hotmail.com 


End file.
